


A Taste of Paradise

by bluephoenixangel



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Dubious Consent, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Possesive Tsukasa, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, SecretSanta2019TKS, Somnophilia, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping, like very dubious, lots of wet dreams, smut and feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluephoenixangel/pseuds/bluephoenixangel
Summary: Tsukasa has been haunted by Senku long before he thought him dead. When he finally has the opportunity to taste that which he has lusted after for so long, he doesn't even try to restrain himself.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 17
Kudos: 461
Collections: 2019 TKS Secret Santa





	A Taste of Paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [5Lifelines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/5Lifelines/gifts).



> Woooooo! finally finished in the nick of time, my secret Santa present for the Lovely admin of the amazing Kingdom of Shipping Dr.stone Server. 
> 
> I hope you find this meager offering sufficient to bring you Christmas Cheer Admin-Sama! ^_^ This is my first time writing a full smut fic on my own. I really hope you like it!

Crimson eyes and platinum hair haunted Tsukasa's dreams; had done so for almost as long as he'd been awake in the world's new stone age.

Tsukasa had never been one to be ruled by desire in the pre stone world. His own wants had taken a backseat to the purpose he'd dedicated himself to since he was twelve years old. 

But in this new, pure, untainted world, wild and free, it was almost too easy to indulge in every temptation and flight of fancy that the rigid cruelty of the old world had denied him. 

And Senku Ishigami might as well have been Temptation in mortal form. 

Tsukasa had never given much thought to what he would look for in a partner. But everything about Senku seemed to have been made to answer that unasked question. 

His unique coloring, his slight slender body given the slightest muscle tone by the labor daily life in the new stone age demanded. That odd hair that was simply begging to be played with. 

Those damnably lovely carmine eyes, intelligent and sharp and accented in a lovely way by the twin scars that ran over them. 

And the young man behind that eye-catching appearance held inner beauty to match. His sharp tongue and fierce, endless intellect belying a gentle, determined, loving soul beneath the arrogant facade of the scientific prodigy. 

It was like fate had pieced together all the dreams Tsukasa had never allowed himself to create Senku Ishigami, a nearly perfect balance to soothe Tsukasa's wounded spirit. 

So nearly perfect, if not for his naivete and refusal to join Tsukasa in his new purpose, his grand mission to give humanity the fresh start it needed.

Those beautiful eyes had looked at him in pity, fear, and defiance that fateful day on the seashore; but Tsukasa had foolishly thought his unmatched strength would make Senku's refusal moot. That in absence of other options, Senku would eventually see things his way, and see that they belonged together. 

Tsukasa still kicked himself for underestimating the brilliant younger man.

Senku Ishigami's intellect was matched only by his stubbornness it seemed, and with his friends at his side, he'd fled to Hakone in quest of a weapon to cement his rebellion against the natural order, and so he had forced Tsukasa's hand. 

....Truly it had broken his heart to do it. Senku had tried to bluff him, not realizing how closely Tsukasa had been watching, how much the scientist had let slip. How little his bravado and brilliance did to hide the truth of his caring and gentle heart... 

And so with Yuzuriha Ogawa's life in his hands, Tsukasa attained the knowledge he needed to rebuild humanity on his own terms, and Senku sealed his fate with one final rejection. 

Tsukasa will maintain to his final breath that a part of himself died when he snapped Senku's neck on that barren, smoke-shrouded mountaintop, disappearing along with the light in those entrancing red eyes.  
====

The early building of his empire was a welcome distraction from his wounded heart. His resolve had been steeled, and now nothing would stand in the way of his new dream, however incomplete felt without Senku at his side. 

Slowly but surely, the beginnings of the new world take form with Tsukasa at the helm; But still, Senku haunts him.

Every night he shuts his eyes and visions of the young genius flood his mind. Sometimes its memories, but dreams are more frequent, dreams where Senku is there, alive and well and entrancing as ever. Eyes alight and voice smooth and lilting as he speaks.

Sometimes It's a dream where Senku accepts his plan and together they lead the world to greatness, hand in hand. Senku looks at him like he did in that precious brief time after Tsukasa's awakening, with trust and joy in those beautiful eyes, safe in Tsukasa’s arms...

In others Senku is a ghost. A mangled, broken necked specter, mocking scorning and cursing Tsukasa for what he did, Eyes burning with vengeful hatred that has Tsukasa waking in a cold sweat with tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

And yet still, in other dreams, the most tantalizing, he finds Senku alive, the other having somehow escaped death’s cold clutches. Those ones are either the worst or the best, depending on how they go...

In the waking world, Tsukasa sometimes finds himself standing in front of the grave Taiju and Yuzuriha put up for Senku. They said they buried him elsewhere, and wouldn't speak anymore of it. Tsukasa tries to pretend that that is why the grave feels off somehow. He doesn't speak when he's there, he doesn't apologize or lament... no matter what he may be feeling

....He sends Gen west in the hopes that it will quell his mind. But the mentalists return and assurances that there is no sign of Senku do little to help. The dreams continue. Life goes on, but Senku's shadow continues to haunt him.  
========  
The dreams where he finds Senku alive are either the worst or best. In some Senku returns to him of his own free will, having realized and accepted Tsukasa's true desires..... 

He needs a while alone after those dreams, after visions of stripping that shoddy lab coat tunic away to reveal miles of pale, willing untarnished skin for Tsukasa to mark as his own. 

But then there are the other dreams, where a still defiant Senku is dragged kicking, screaming and cursing to Tsukasa's throne and made to kneel, platinum hair stained with dirt and blood and eyes burning with defiant fire and even hatred... 

Tsukasa is forced to hold the slender body down as Senku's screams and curses slowly change into whimpers and moans as Tsukasa shows him his true place...

Tsukasa needs an even longer while alone after those dreams...  
======

"And he's alive.... your Senku." 

Such a simple sentence, such unassuming words delivered in such a blithe, teasing tone by the spearman...

And yet those words…. Hyouga's report had hit him like a body blow. Joy and fury had warred in Tsukasa's heart at the news and he'd retreated to his private den for a long moment to weather his warring emotions. 

After the storm had passed he had been left with a shaky determination. He directed his growing kingdom to shore up their defenses and accelerate the preparations for winter, but still, there are only so many hands, and Tsukasa needs a distraction... 

It is only natural that Tsukasa does his part of the hunting and gathering himself. He prefers to work alone, he gets as much done on his own as some whole teams, so it's only natural. 

And if he begins to wander farther and farther west on each trip? Running all the way to that damned mountain and beyond? That is his business and his alone. he always returns in the end, after all, with a feast worth of edibles in tow. His face holding the quiet satisfaction of providing for his kingdom and certainly not an ounce of disappointment ….

So it goes on for a few weeks after that earthshaking report. it is only on his last trip, with the cold winds and ever greyer skies beginning to herald winters coming reign when Tsukasa finally comes across what he wouldn't admit having been looking for. 

Or rather, who he had been looking for.  
===

Tsukasa is carefully stalking a wild boar when he hears it…. Light footsteps crunching on the frosted ground.

After so many months becoming accustomed to hunting in the stone world, becoming used to all the natural, normal sounds of the woods and mountains, Tsukasa's senses and instincts have sharpened considerably. He's learned to tell animals apart from the sounds they make as they move through the brush and trees. 

Subsequently, Human footsteps now stick out like a sore thumb to him among the sounds of the woods around him. Their specific cadence easily unmistakable in the cold quiet of the forest.

Tsukasa doesn't think twice about abandoning the boar he's hunting. Not when those footsteps could be the tell of a more tempting kind of prey. After all, he'd made sure he hadn't been followed from his kingdom when he left, so it must either be someone from the primitive village or... 

He isn't ashamed to admit his breath freezes when he creeps through the cover of half barren branches and brush and comes upon the source of the footsteps. It was one thing to be told something was true, It was quite another for Tsukasa to see with his own eyes what he'd spent months thinking was an impossible and foolish hope is actually reality. 

For there, through enough bushes to still conceal Tsukasa from detection and down the incline of a hill, stands the unmistakable figure of Senku Ishigami. 

Same unique hair, same slight figure; everything about him is just as Tsukasa remembers, And his amber eyes drink in the very much alive and moving figure with a greedy hunger that has been pushed down for months on end. 

Senku is turned slightly away from his position. Those scarlet eyes, alight and alive when Tsukasa had watched them go dull, Are scanning the nearby brush with a casual concentration the ignorant would mistake for disinterest. Puffs of breath leave thin pink lips in tiny steam clouds. A delicate looking but calloused hand pulls a piece of parchment and a stick of charcoal from the numerous pouches on the belt of his tunic and he begins to scribble something down, humming to himself. 

It Takes Tsukasa a long moment to realize he's been holding his breath. He takes in a breath that shudders with a mix of emotions he can't describe and runs his tongue over his suddenly dry lips. He steadies himself and never lets his eyes leave Senku. This could be his only chance, he can't let the other slip away again. 

The young genius barely has time to turn startled red eyes to see what's coming before Tsukasa knocks him out with a careful blow to the neck. The charcoal and parchment fall to the frosted forest floor as Tsukasa catches Senku's unconscious form in his already outstretched arm. 

He takes a long moment to just take in the sight and feel of Senku in his grasp. He runs his large hands over the other's unconscious face and through that wild platinum green hair, always so soft despite its persistent wildness. Tsukasa then places his hand over Senku's slim chest and lets out another strained breath when he feels the steady heartbeat under his palm. 

The younger man's face twitches before Tsukasa comes back to the reality of the situation, and he pulls a rope from his hunting kit and binds Senku's wrists together before lifting the smaller body into his arms easily and heading back to his campsite with his prize in tow. 

=======

Tsukasa's campsite is a place he'd found shortly before he'd met back up with Taiju and Yuzuriha after that awful day on the mountaintop. A shallow but sheltered cave in a rocky cliff face, warmed by the presence of a hot spring at the back of the small cavern. 

Tsukasa pushed through the woven reed curtain he'd hung to keep in the heat, very careful to not disturb the precious, unconscious cargo in his arms. 

He very carefully laid Senku down on his fur bedroll and again he ran a grateful hand over the younger man's face, luxuriating in the feeling of warm, soft, living skin; still flushed by the cold outside. 

Senku was here, he was here and alive and real and Tsukasa never wanted to let him out of his sight again…. 

But a mere glance downward to the scientist's bound wrists reminded him of the reality of the situation. 

Tsukasa sighed, but he didn't stop touching Senku. On the contrary, he let himself indulge while he could, while Senku was still limp and pliant in sleep.

Large hands were finally able to happily map out every single curve and line of that soft, slender body. Down from the face, along the slim shoulders and under bound hands and the worn edges of a tunic to touch at the smooth skin of Senkus chest. Then down the sides of the slight form, pausing to grip soft, full hips, and finally down the long, slender soft legs, ending in slipping off the crude shoes the other was wearing. 

Then Tsukasa's eyes moved back up the small body beneath him to stare at the troubled expression on Senku's unconscious face. Amber eyes zeroed in on the plush, thin pink lips that had fallen slightly open. 

And then Tsukasa couldn't hold himself back any longer. He leaned down to press his lips to Senku's lax mouth, shoving his tongue between them without hesitation. His hands moved up those slender, pale legs one moving up and under the hem of Senku's tunic. His other hand moving up to undo the tunics fastenings to bare a pale expanse of chest.

As The tunic fell away from the chest and shoulders, The pouches fell soft against the bedroll beneath the two of them, and Tsukasa paused in his exploration of Senku's body to rummage through them in hopes of finding something like- Ah there was a bar of the seaweed soap Senku had made before. Good, Tsukasa didn't want the other to hurt too much… 

Tsukasa put the soap to the side and returned to enjoying the slender body he’d been dreaming about for months, nipping at the pale column of Senkus neck and running his hands greedily up his and down the smooth skin of the smaller man’s legs and chest. 

As he pinched nipples still perked by the cold between his fingers and maneuvered himself between those soft, slender thighs, the body beneath Tsukasa finally began to stir. Groans left those now kiss bitten lips as bleary crimson eyes creaked open slowly at first before going wide at the sight of Tsukasa’s face looming over him. 

Tsukasa smiled serenely down even as Senku’s face froze in fear. That hurt a little, even though he understood that Senku had every right to be afraid of him after all he’d done. 

"Good morning," Tsukasa purred as he leaned down, " It's lovely to see you again Senku." He leaned down and reveled in the flush that spread over Senku's face as he realized just what kind of position he was in.

"Wh-what the hell!?" Senku exclaimed, starting to try and squirm away from Tsukasa's touch, but with Tsukasa firmly gripping his hips he wasn't going anywhere. Amber eyes twinkled in amusement at the sight. But then the moment was ruined as Senku's face turned panicked and angry and he tried to swing and claw at Tsukasa with his bound hands. The amused expression fell away and Tsukasa reached up to engulf Senku's bound wrists in his hands and pin them above his head far enough that he could see the smaller man wince at the stretch. 

"Behave." Tsukasa intoned firmly. 

" Hell no, not even one millimeter!" Senku growled out, renewing his squirming, which only succeeded in grinding his hips against Tsukasa's as large hands held him firmly in place, even flailing his legs failed to do much but let Tsukasa press himself closer. 

Tsukasa's eyes narrowed as he quickly tired with the other's theatrics, and he removed his pin on Senkus hands to instead grip the back of his neck, which caused the other to go still, pupils shrinking to pinpricks of utter fear. Tsukasa hated to even imply he would repeat his regretful actions, but he would not stand for this defiance right now. 

" Listen Senku, " he spoke firmly with little room for argument as the body below him was trembling,  
" If you cooperate, I promise I won't harm you."

"W-why the hell should I trust anything you say? " Senku's voice was trembling in terror. 

Tsukasa scowled, "Between the two of us, I'm the one who hasn't told lies, Senku" He growled, "So you know you can trust my word if nothing else." He punctuated his reply by pressing down on the back of Senku's neck, solid and firm instead of limp like he last felt it under his hand. "So what do you say, Senku?"

Ruby eyes screwed shut and Senku turned his head away to try and bury his face in the soft fur of the bedroll, but he nodded and stilled his struggles. Tsukasa sighed, he wanted Senku to look at him, but he wouldn't force that issue yet. A smirk came to his face and he licked his lips as he moved to untie the belt of the young scientist's tunic, finally making sure the slender, pale body was as completely bared to him as it could be.

Amber eyes once again swept greedily over the expanse of pale smooth skin before him, lovingly accented by the kiss bitten lips, pinched pink nipples and a few reddening marks on the slender neck. Tsukasa purred in satisfaction and anticipation, he would make sure Senku was thoroughly marked up before this was over. Make sure the Scientist and all his followers knew how completely he'd been claimed. 

The proverbial cherry on top was the erection pressing up between those pale legs. Despite all the protests, he was going to make Senku enjoy this. 

Tsukasa shuffled down, hiking those pale legs over his shoulders until he was face to face with Senku's rigid cock. It was respectably sized for someone of the younger's age, but Tsukasa couldn't help but find it adorable. He chuckled to himself and opened his mouth to lay a long lick on the head, happily slurping up the first drops of precum that had begun to leak free. His captive let out a surprised shriek and then tried to muffle his sounds as Tsukasa continued to lick and suck at his cock. 

After a long moment of admittedly enjoying the stifled squeals and cries, Tsukasa got greedy and reached up to grip Senku's face as he let the flushed erection go from his mouth with a pop. 

"Let me hear you." He said firmly, Senku tried to shake his head but Tsukasa squeezed his cheeks. "I wasn't asking." 

And so Senku let out a choked sob of acquiescence and the hand released his face. With a satisfied smirk, Tsukasa continued to lick and suckle at Senku's piece for a while longer, now enjoying the full force of the cries and moans that came from between those enticing lips. He even took a moment to use his tongue to toy with the other’s balls before he let Senku's dick go. licking his way back up the slender body, he kissed and sucked and bit wherever he pleased, leaving a trail of red marks all over Senku's thighs and torso. 

When he reached the chest again he kissed and bit at the perky nipples and began to speak, voice husky from arousal. 

"Your body is so responsive Senku," Tsukasa purred, "Have you been slutting around with those villagers? is that how you got them to help you?" 

Senku screwed his eyes shut and shook his head in vigorous denial, And Tsukasa chuckled again, resuming toying with the smaller man's nipples. One of his hands reached out to the side and dipped into the hot spring, then gripped the forgotten bar of soap and slicked up his hand. Tsukasa's sudsy hand passed along the length of Senku's leg and the plush curve of his ass before reaching the winking hole nestled in the soft cleft. 

Senku shrieked again at the feeling of Tsukasa's large, slicked finger pressing against his hole. 

"Please....!" was all he managed, eyes wide and a bit of drool running down the side of his mouth as whatever he was begging for was lost amidst more moaning at his captors continued toying with his body. Hooded amber eyes greedily devoured the expression as a tongue gave one more teasing lick to a now very red nipple. 

This was better than any dream, Tsukasa decided.

"Please what?" he almost chuckled teasingly, moving up to stare down into Senku's pleasure fogged eyes. Tsukasa then carefully plunged one slick finger into the winking asshole he'd been teasing and watched as Senku arched his back at the sensation Chocking out another 'Please' between squeaks of pain laced pleasure.

Tsukasa looked down at Senku's wrecked face with an expression of utter elation on his own, eyes soft. He started to slowly, almost tortuously, finger the tight velvet channel open, watching as more drool came down from kiss bitten lips and tears of pleasure pricked at those beautiful ruby eyes, he brought his other hand up to brush through Senku's hair in a soothing motion. Then he leaned down to lick and kiss the tears away from flushed cheeks. From there he kissed his way down to begin biting and sucking at that slim, beautiful neck. 

"Everything about you is so enticing Senku," Tsukasa said smoothly, "I should have just done this from the beginning..." he punctuated his words by slipping another thick finger into the clenching hole, making Senku cry out again hook one leg around Tsukasa's waist on instinct. 

"Tsu-Tsu-ka-saaaaaa..." Senku moaned out pleadingly, and Tsukasa leaned down to kiss his cheek and shush him as he began to scissor his fingers to stretch the small boy open. 

"Soon My Senku, Soon," He purred before biting at Senku's neck again and shoving in another finger, he was anxious to get to the main event himself, so best to speed things along. 

Though with their size difference Tsukasa knew there was only so much he could do to ease the discomfort of what was to come, and a part of him wanted to hurt Senku just a little, the hand stroking Senku's hair gripped and pulled, forcing the Scientist to bare his neck. 

"I'm going to make sure you never forget this night, " Tsukasa whispered with a growl before delivering a bite so harsh it drew blood. Making Senku cry out yet again, he could feel the younger man's neglected erection twitching against his stomach. Best to move this along, he wanted Senku to come for the first time on his cock, not before. 

As Tsukasa rose back up to look down on the thoroughly debauched form of the usually defiant Scientist, he chuckled and licked his lips. he let go of Senku's hair and ran his hand over his tearstained cheek as he drew out his fingers from the now dripping hole. Senku winced and whined at the loss of contact. 

Settling himself back onto his folded legs, Tsukasa carefully lined himself up. He smiled as he saw how many bright red marks he'd left on Senku's pale skin. By the end of this Tsukasa would have carved his existence so thoroughly into Senku that the other would never think of anyone else, would feel Tsukasa for days, weeks afterward even. 

Senku could fight and run as much as he liked, after this a part of him would be thoroughly Tsukasa's forevermore. 

Pressing the head of his own engorged cock against the now damp and weeping hole, Tsukasa stared down into Senku's fucked out, bleary face before he pushed himself in in a single, long thrust, groaning at the tight heat that pressed all around him. Tsukasa thought that this must be what paradise felt like. 

He felt Senku Shake beneath him, the smaller man's cock twitching and shooting a couple of spurts of white liquid onto his kiss bitten chest. Red eyes rolling back into their sockets. 

Tsukasa chuckled, " You came just from me putting it in? What a slutty body you have Senku." 

He watches Senku try and catch his breath and give a halfhearted glare from hooded red eyes. Tsukasa simply smirks back and begins to move, gripping Senku's Slim hips harshly and smirking down as the other begins to drool and whine on his cock, the depleted dick pressed against Tsukasa's abs already rising back to attention. 

" Really should have done this from the start," Tsukasa groans, " Pushed you down and fucked you into submission, maybe then you would understand where you belong..." 

Tsukasa's hips pistoned, his cock dragging against Senku's warm, soft walls, scraping over his sweet spots with little effort. The smaller man shook his head in denial again and bit his lip enough to bleed a little eve as he could do little more than squirm and whine and try to hide his face with his bound arms. But that just made Tsukasa growl and pin them above his head again. 

" Stop hiding Senku, stop running from me, " Tsukasa growled out kissing at Senku's bitten lips, his thrusts becoming harsher to try and force the other's mouth open, " Why couldn't you understand Senku? Together we could do so much...." Tsukasa was panting hard himself as his own climax neared, hips smacking against Senku's plush ass every time he plunged in to claim the body below him. 

" Tsu- Tsukasa pleeeeease..." Senku whined out helplessly, probably not even able to tell what he was begging for. 

Tsukasa continued to thrust, his own thoughts getting lost in his pleasure and breathy whispers of Senku's name and he leaned down and couldn't help but kiss away the ushered tears still falling from those beautiful crimson eyes. His own climax was coming on fast. 

" Senku..., Senku.... what would I have to do to make you mine? to make you understand?" Tsukasa whispered into the other's ear before he let out a growling groan as his climax hit. Tsukasa locked his arms around Senku's small form and pressed their bodies close together as his cum flooded into Senku's ass, and he felt Senku's own spend splatter against his abs and chest. They were pressed So close that Tsukasa wished they would fuse into one being so that Senku would never be able to escape him, they would be together for all time...

Tsukasa breathed heavily as he carefully maneuvered the two of them to lay side by side without ever loosening his embrace. Senku seemed to have passed out after his second orgasm, face still a flushed mess of drool and tear stains that Tsukasa couldn't help but kiss sweetly. between their limp bodies, Tsukasa's cock came free of Senku's hole, letting a few rivulets of creamy come dribble out. 

His lion pelt had fallen off early on in the proceedings, and Now Tsukasa reached back to drag it over both of their exhausted bodies. He watched Senku breath in exhaustion, cradling the smaller man's soft cheek one more time before he laid his head down on the bedroll and drifted off, burnt out hollow and satisfied.  
========

Tsukasa stirred sometime later to the sound of footsteps very close by, he could hear someone moving around his campsite, furtive and careful with only the brush of fabric and the occasional drip of water to give away their movements. 

His hand reaches out around the bedroll and finds only what feels like cut ropes and Tsukasa whines in his half-awake state and reaches out the other way, his hand eventually grasping a slender wrist that goes stiff at his touch. His grasp isn't harsh this time, more gentle and almost pleading. 

" What would I have to do to make you stay?" Tsukasa asks desperately, his half-open eyes only able to barely discern the pale shape crouched beside his bedroll. 

A long moment of silence passes before a familiar, beloved exasperated voice tickles his ears. 

" If you want me on your terms that bad... Prove I'm the one who's in the wrong." The voice is hoarse, but firm and Tsukasa whines sadly at what it says, " Until you can prove that ten billion percent, I'm going to keep fighting...." A hand gently eases Tsukasa's hand from its grip and gives it a hesitant squeeze, then there's more footsteps, the hush of a reed curtain, and the crunch of shoes in freshly fallen snow before all things fade away and Tsukasa falls back asleep with tears on his lashes. 

He wakes the next morning to cut ropes, an empty cave, half his dried provisions missing, and a fresh blanket of snow outside the cave. he sighs to himself in loss and defeat, but can't help but smile. Prove Senku wrong huh? Prove that his way was right that Senku’s precious Science was unneeded In this stone world? That Senku was better off ruling this paradise at his side that pursuing his ill-thought-out goal? Tsukasa could do that... 

As he gathered up his things to begin his trek back to his kingdom and complete his hunt. Tsukasa swore to himself that when this farce of a war was through, Senku and he would be standing side by side as they always should have. No matter what he had to do or go through to attain that...

**Author's Note:**

> check out our Discord:
> 
> https://discord.gg/TQrRAcu
> 
> See you there!


End file.
